video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Collection advert of "A Galaxy of Entertainment" in 1987
The Video Collection advert of " A Galaxy of Entertainment" on 1987 is a UK trailer from The Video Collection and Thames Video Collection on 27th July 1987. The 1987 The Video Collection Promo can be found on many 1987 released titles in the range and on a few 1985/1986 releases (Most notably, The Quiet Man). It is considered to be one of the rarer Video Collection promos. It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Voiceover * Videos Taken from trailers on Videos # The Quiet Man (Opening) # Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie (Opening # The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits (Opening) # Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives (Opening) # Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures (Opening) # Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures (Opening_ # The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (Opening) # Thundercats - Vol. 4 - Snarf Takes Up The Challenge/Trouble with Time (Opening) # M.A.S.K. - Volume 4 # M.A.S.K. - Volume 5 # Too Late The Hero (Opening) # Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came (Opening) # Straw Dogs (Opening) # Vampire Circus (Opening) # Underwater (Opening) # Bodytalk # Asterix the Gaul # The 12 Tasks of Asterix #Inspector Gadget - Volume 1 #Inspector Gadget - Volume 2 (Closing) # He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword #The Flintstones Comedy Show (Opening) #Lazer Tag Academy - The Beginning and Skugg Duggery #Top Rock #Thundercats - Vol. 5 - Berbils/Mandora the Evil Chaser #ALF #ALF - Pennsylvania 6-5000 and Strangers in the Night #Thundercats Ho! - The Movie #Bugsy Malone #Let It Be... All Right on the Night #The Sandwich Man #55 Days at Peking #The Night Porter #The Malta Story #Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island #El Cid #The First Rebel #The Curse of the Cat People #A Christmas Without Snow #American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. I #American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II #Do You Remember Love #The Magnificent Showman #Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 1 (Closing) #Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 2 #Jane Fonda's Prime Time Workout #Kiri Te Kanawa at Christmas #Lilac Dream #Lionel Richie Live! - The Outrageous Tour #Lizzie's Lifestyle (Opening) #Love is Never Silent #Moonlighting #National Lampoon's Class Reunion #Please Sir! #Sea of Sand #Sincerely, Violet #The Fall of the Roman Empire #The Fiat Snooker-Pool Championship - Steve Davis v Steve Mizerak #The Paul McCartney Special #The Sleeping Beauty on Ice #The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle #The Video Hits Collection Vol. 3 #The Way Ahead #An Evening with Placido #This Child is Mine #Before and After #Frank Bruno V Joe Bugner #Sayonara #The Best of Tom Jones #The Captain's Table #The Fighting Seabees #The Rake's Progress #The Spanish Gardener #Too Many Crooks #The Set-Up #Sesame Street 1 - Learning About Numbers / Learning to Add and Subtract #Sesame Street 2 - Learning About Letters / Getting Ready to Read #Sesame Street 3 - I'm Glad I'm Me / Sing Along #I Remember Mama #The Video DIY Expect - Tiling Walls #The Very Best of Marvin Gaye #Shades of Love - Champagne for Two #Shades of Love - The Rose Cafe #To See Such Fun #Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House #King Solomon's Mines #Kotch #Carry On Abroad #Carry On at Your Convenience #Carry On Behind #Carry On Girls #Carry On Henry #Carry On Matron #Carry On Up the Jungle #Carry On Up The Khyber #Carry On Doctor #Carry On Again Doctor #Carry On Dick #Carry On Loving #Doctor at Sea #Doctor in Clover #Doctor in the House #Doctor in Love #Doctor at Large #Doctor in Distress #Doctor in Trouble #A Streetcar Named Desire # Gallery 1.png 18-01-2019 00000.jpg 3.png 4.png 18-01-2019 00001.jpg 6.png 18-01-2019 00001 01.jpg 8.png 18-01-2019 00001 02.jpg 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 18-01-2019 00001 03.jpg 15.png 16.png 18-01-2019 00001 04.jpg 18.png 19.png 20.png 18-01-2019 00001 05.jpg 22.png 23.png 18-01-2019 00001 06.jpg 25.png 26.png 27.png 18-01-2019 00001 06 08.jpg 18-01-2019 00001 06 09.jpg Category:Trailers and Promos Category:Carry On films Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Herge's Adventures of Tintin Category:Dennis the Menace Category:ThunderCats Category:Button Moon Category:Robin Parkinson (Button Moon Narrator) Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Teddy Ruxpin Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:ALF Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Ring of Bright Water Category:Richard III Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Escape to Victory Category:The Way Ahead Category:Tommy Cooper Category:Benny Hill Category:The Rank Organisation Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video Collection Category:ABC Video Category:Filmation Category:Mr. T Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Moschops Category:Bernard Cribbins (Moschops Narrator) Category:The Video Gallery Category:Care Bears Category:The Get Along Gang Category:GoBots Category:M.A.S.K. Category:Pole Position Category:Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats Category:Grimm's Fairy Tales Category:The Flintstones Category:Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit Category:The Incredible Detectives Category:The Smurfs Category:Scruffy Category:Asterix Category:Danger Mouse Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:Sooty Category:The Sooty Show Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Top Cat Category:Rainbow Category:Geoffrey Hayes (Rainbow Presenter) Category:The Jetsons Category:Jane Fonda Category:Jane Fonda's Workout Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Western Videos by V.C.I. Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Exercise & Fitness Videos by V.C.I. Category:Special Interest Videos by V.C.I. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I.